


Sleeves

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. “Please stop rolling your shirt sleeves up, it’s terribly distracting”
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



Daisy knew she shouldn’t be staring. She should be focusing on finishing her history report for Coulson (it was due in, like, an hour), but she really, truely, couldn’t help it. 

Not when Robbie Reyes was right across from her without his jacket on, a feat she didn’t think possible, working on one of the junkers Autos class provided displaying finely toned arms that were extremely distracting. 

“Um, what?” 

Daisy slapped her hand over her mouth, jesus she didn’t say that out loud did she? But, the blush appearing across Robbie’s cheeks told her that she had, in fact, said that aloud. 

Crap crap crap. 

Daisy cleared her throat, her face on fire and heart pounding. “I’ll, um- I’ll see you in Science class,” If she didn’t die of embarrassment on the way there. Way to tell your crush you think he’s cute, Johnson. Simmons would never ever let her live this down. 

She scrambled out of the classroom just as the next hour bell rang. Missing Robbie’s thoughtful look as she left.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, Daisy thought that maybe Robbie had elected to ignore her. Until she opened her locker to grab her things before leaving and noticed a note that wasn’t there earlier. 

Curious, she opened it. Slowly, she felt a smile creep over her face as she recognized Robbies handwriting, and the phone number beneath it. 

‘I think you have nice arms too ;)’


End file.
